godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/God Eater: Fall of the Heavens, chapter 12: Decisions
I hope there's no previous chapter with this title. ---- -Mind if I ask, who is "they"? It's almost like you're toying with us. - Baluar asked, half sarcastic, half angry. -Uh, sorry sir. The reinforcements have arrived. - Sol answered. Nanako raised an eyebrow. - I mean, the rest of them. -All of them? Isn't it a bit... sudden? - Nanako asked. -How many are they? - Bal asked. -There are 3 men outside. - Sol said, trying -Then yeah, it's all of them. - He replied. - I'm regretting I told Nia to stay, but someone needs to stay in Far East, just in case... And there was another one I couldn't contact... They began their way to the outside. Another plane had arrived, and only then did Lina realize how far these men and women were. Their plane made the Cleanup squad's one look old. The monstrosity had space for much more than the 4 men it had brought (counting both the pilot and the God Eaters). From far away, Lina could see that a lot of space was God Arc storaging and it even had a terminal on board. And a fridge. -Come to think of it, I never saw your pilot... - Lina said to Baluar and Nanako. -That would be because Nanako piloted all the way here. - Baluar said. - I didn't really believe she could do it, but she did it flawlessly. -Meh, these things drive themselves Bal. - She answered. -Well, look what we have here. - A distant voice said. -Who's that? - Lina asked. -He goes by "Lyrr", but no one knows if it's his real name or just an alias. Even with him being a good friend of mine, I still don't know shit about him. - Bal commented. - Only that he's a perv, but he's a reliable God Eater and a damn good sniper. -Who were coming? - Nanako asked. - I only see Lyrr... -Beo and Arthur are coming too. - Lina was about to ask, but Baluar read her face and answered before she needed to speak. - The one with the green hair is Arthur, while the gray haired one is Beoblade, Beo for short. Both damn good fighters, and each of them special in their own way. Oh, and they're nowhere near as shady as Lyrr, so don't worry. After all the greetings and introductions (and another briefing on the situation), everyone began to argue what would be the best course of action. -I think we should go each on our own. - Lyrr said. -That's foolish. - Lina said, almost shouting. - Sorry, I meant no offense. But...there's that white sneaky Aragami. I almost died for letting my guard down for a second. -Would going in groups change that? - Arthur asked. -Well, at least in groups the rest of the people could kill the white bastard. -What if we go in pairs? - Nanako proposed. - It's just the right amount, few enough to be proficiently sneaky yet enough to have someone to counterattack should the white God Eater-ish Aragami appear. Ultimately, everyone agreed on the decision, save Lyrr. With Baluar claiming that there was zero time to waste, they decided to make the pairs ASAP. While Lina felt worried (after all, she remembered how horribly they had been slaughtered in the invasion in squads of 5), she remembered she wasn't dealing with average God Eaters. They decided to form the pairs randomly. -So, if I got it right, I'm with Baluar, Nanako is with Lyrr and Beoblade is with Arthur? - Lina asked. ---- Since I don't want to describe everything, we'll catch on later, with a chapter dealing with each pair fighting against some invented Aragami. Stay tune- wait, that's Matt's trademark. Ok, nevermind, point comes across. Just wait a few more days till next chapter folks! (Oh, and note this. Further characters may be introduced in Arc 2.) ---- <--- Previous chapter Next chapter ---> Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic